Pretty Girl
by XAXRX
Summary: Sam has butterflies. She realizes Jonah is cheating on her with Carly. Freddie Jonah and Rubin what else could happen in one night? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. Oneshot songfic Song Pretty Girl The Way - SugarCult


Sam walked into Carly's apartment.

This was the first time she was early.

She did as Carly asked and left Jonah (Her boyfriend) behind.

She loved him but she had to admit, he was annoying when he came to rehearsals the other day.

She decided to surprise Carly before the dork got here.

She quickly went up stairs.

She tip toed over to the door to the iCarly studio and stopped when she heard voices.

One was Carly of course.

The other one was...

"You don't want me spending so much time with Sam." The voice said.

Jonah.

"Well maybe I should spend a little less time with Sam, and a little more time with someone else."

What was he implying?

"What are you doing?" She heard Carly question.

"Kiss me."

Sams' heart dropped. What just happened! Did he really say that!?

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about _

It was silent.

She burst into the room to see Carly and Jonah making out in the Middle of the room.

"Hey Jonah." She said innocently.

"Sam!" Carly turned to her and pulled away from Jonah

"hey sam." Jonah said slowly. "When did you get here."

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Sam repeated what she heard him say first.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"It's not suprising to me you did this." Sam said to Jonah. "But Carly!"

"Sam it not-"

Sam left the room.

"Hey Sam when did you get here." Spencer said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

She ignored him and left. She stayed out into the hallway.

_That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head _

Said sat down and leaned against the wall of Freddies apartment, next door to Carly's.

She put her face in her knees and cried.

She should have known better.

Why was it always her?

I guess she had it coming.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love _

Se was too busy drowning out everything with her tears to realize someone had opened the door, and walked in front of her.

"Sam?" The person asked.

She looked up.

"Oh My God, Sam what happened!" He said said sitting down to her level.

"What do you care Fredork." She said sniffling.

"Were friends aren't we?"

She shrugged.

"Sam, tell me what happened, your crying."

"No, I'm not. Just leave and don't say anything to anybody."

Freddie looked at her blood shot eyes.

Her blue eyes got brighter as a result from crying.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men _

"Sam I want to help." Freddie said putting her arm around her.

"Why are you being nice to me? Were supposed to hate each other."

"I could never hate you."

Sams' body filled with butterflies.

"tell me what happen." He said again.

"Jonah cheated on me..." She said looking down letting more tears escape.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said.

"Can you stop trying to act like you care? If you want to care about something, here's one. He cheated on me with Carly."

Freddie sat there.

"See you care about her. Not me."

"Sam I care about you more then her."

"Stop lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

_And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love 

"I-I don't know." Sam admitted. "I feel like I can't trust anyone."

"Trust me." He said.

"I- I can't."

Freddie lifted her head up.

"Trust me." He said again, then he put his lips on hers.

She sat there not sure what to think or do. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Her boyfriend and her best friend lied to her.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"I don't want to fall in love again." She said.

"Who said you were in love with Jonah?"

"I did. Then now look whats happened."

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head 

"Sam he was a jerk."  
Sam closed her eyes and stood up, causing Freddie to fall over.

"I can't do this anymore!"

Sam ran down the halls to the stairs.

What was Freddie thinking, what was Jonah thinking?!

_It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love _

"Don't run in the lobby!" Lubert shouted as she ran through.

She turned to him. She walked over to his desk, picked up the lobby bell, and threw it at him, causing him too, to fall over.

Then she ran out the doors to the outside of groovy smoothie, the whole way thinking of Freddie and Jonah.

She sat there outside against the wall again.

It started to rain.

"Great timing..." She said.

She though of Jonah.

The butterflies filled her stomach.

She thought of Freddie, they got worse.

Two boys, one day, what else could go wrong!

"Sam?" A boy said, the voice sounded familiar.

It sent butterflies everywhere else.

Oh no.

Not again.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love _

She ran up to him and hugged him, she need someone who had no idea what was going on.

Damn Jonah.

Damn Freddie.

Damn Rubin.


End file.
